Problemang Magasawa
by musk-mallow
Summary: kwento ng buhay magasawa nina neji at tenten at ng kanilang anak. ano kaya ang gagawin ni Neji upang hindi sya sabihang under the saya ng kanyang mga kaibigan?


Problemang Mag-asawa

By: Musk-mallow

Note: sensya na po.. first time kong magsulat ng tagalog na fic… sorry po sa mga errors!

It was the best of times. It was the worst of times.

Muntik nang malaglag si Neji sa hagdanan ng bahay ng marinig nya ang:

" HOY! BINABAENG BULAG! Huhuhu…-sinok- hindi kita pinakasalan para lang gawin to sa akin! Huhuhu…. "

Ang sigaw ay nanggaling sa pinakamamahal nyang asawang nagngangalang TenTen. Hawak ang isang tasang kape sa kanang kamay at ang kanilang anak na si Ace sa kabila. Sumisigaw sya ng parang wala nang bukas at sila'y nasa dulo ng mundo. Ano ang ginawa ng henyong Hyuuga para sigawan at yurakan ang pangalan nya ng ganito? Namumula na ang mukha ng kanyang asawa at hindi na ito makasalita ng maayos. Kaawa-awang Ace, hilong-hilo na sya sa sobrang pag-alog ng kanyang ina sa maliit nyang katawan. Parang umiikot ang mundo…Konti na lang, susuka na ang bata…

'Ano nga ba ang problema?' itinanong ni Neji sa sarili.

"Ang problema? Ikaw!" sigaw ni Tenten sa kanya.

O-o 'pano nya nalaman un?' pareho na sila ni Ace, susuka na sa sobrang pagkahilo.

" Nedji! Ikaw! Sinungaling ka! Sabi mo… -sinok- mahal mo ko tapos kakalimutan mo lang… -sabay dampot sa malapit na tissue paper- … huhuhu…waaahhh…"

mawawasak nanaman ang bahay nila. Sigurado na ang mga kapitbahay nila na nakikinood sa mala-telenovelang tagpo sa buhay ng pamilya Hyuuga. Kakaiba rin naman kasi kung mag-away ang mag-asawang 'to. Akala mo end of the world na. Babayaran na sana ni Zaku ang ermitanyong nakasalubong nya sa daan at nakipagpustahan sa kanya kung kelan nga ba ang katapusan ng mundo. Medyo nagbabalot na rin nga ng gamit ung iba. Baka daw kasi madamay sila.

Balik tayo sa mag-asawa. Habang humahagulgol pa rin si Tenten, nagiisip na si Neji ng pinakamagandang paraan para patigilin na ang babaeng mahal nya. Baliw nga talaga ang pag-ibig. Kahit ilang taon na silang nagsasama eh hindi pa rin nya maiwan si Tenten kahit na halos buwan-buwan ay sumasabog ang bahay nila at kailangan nilang lumikas sa bahay ni Hinata.

"Tenten baka pwede natin itong pagusapan?" hikayat ni Neji. Hindi sumigla ang mukha ng kanyang kausap.

"pag-usapan? Ang mga bagay na tulad nito ay hindi na dapat pinag-uusapan. Maliwanag na kinalimutan mo na ko Neji. Tapos na lahat"

ilang beses na naulit ang iskrip na to. Minsan nga, natutulog na sya sa pakikinig pero pag gising nya… buhangin na lang ang buong bahay nila at si Tenten ay umiiyak pa rin sa kanyang harap.

"Tenten… huminahon ka naman kahit sandali"

"Ewan ko sayo!" at isinabay pa nya ang pagkumpas ng kamay sa hangin.

O…My…Gulay… nahulog si Ace! (pati ung kape) Nagpanic si Neji. Basta kahit anung bagay na tungkol sa kaligtasan ng kanyang pamilya ay hindi magiging kalmado si Neji. Sobra-sobra magmahal kasi itong ating bida.

Nagalit ng matindi ang ama ni Ace. Ihulog ba naman ang anak mo e! "Anung ginawa mo Tenten!" sinagot sya ng malakas na sigaw at tumahimik ang lahat

Nashock ang babaeng may hawak sa bata at saglit na tumigil ang oras. Si neji naman sa kabilang banda ay tumatakbo na sa direksyon ng nahuhulog na anak nila.

Hindi na kailangan sagipin pa si Ace. May dugo yata sya ng mga Hyuuga kaya kayang kaya nya ang mga bagay na ganito. Nang matapos na ang mga pangyayaring ito, hindi maiwasan ni Neji na magalit sa asawa nya.

"anu ba kasing pumasok sa isip mo at ikinaway mo pa yang kamay mo sa hangin?" pinipilit pa rin nyang kumalma. Hindi dito nakasagot si Tenten. Nanatili ang nakakabinging katahimikan sa loob ng bahay. Naguilty yata si lalaki at sinabing " anu bang ginawa kong mali?"

" ikaw kasi eh…" umubo ung babae at pinunas ang mga tuyong luha. " kinalimutan mong batiin ako ng magandang umaga…"

natameme siya. Oo nga pala… may dalawang dahilan kung bakit hindi nya dapat makalimutan na batiin si Tenten.

si Tenten ay isang emosyonal na asawa at ayon sa batas nya… kailangan ang lahat ng tao sa bahay ay dapat gumalang sa isat isa

ika- 20 ng buwan ngayon. Ibig sabihin ay mayroong buwanang daloy si Tenten at sya ay dumaranas ng matinding mood swings.

dahil si tenten na ang pinaguusapan

oo nga para sa ating lahat, napakababaw noon pero kung gusto nyo pang mabuhay at gusto nyo pang ienjoy ang inyong kabataan, wag na kayong umangal.

Pagkatapos kumalma ng sandali, napaiyak muli sa Tenten. Sya daw ay isang iresponsableng ina at walang kwentang asawa. Nawala ang ngiti sa mukha ni Neji. Akala nya siguro tapos na si Tenten. Habang patuloy pa rin sa pagiyak at pagsesermon sa sarili, naisip ni Neji na umalis muna sa bahay kahit isang linggo lang.

_Flashback _

" _Neji, alam mo, huwag ka masyadong pakababad sa bahay nyo. Nagmumukha ka na tuloy under da saya." Paliwanag ni Shikamaru_

' _kapal naman ng mukha nito. Parang sya hindi tumatambay araw-araw sa bahay ni Ino para sundin lahat ng utos nito. Pakasalan lang sya.' Sa isip ni Neji_

" _oo nga naman" sambit ni Naruto_

"_wag nyo nga akong impluwensyahan ng masama…" sagot niya_

"_si Tenten kasi masyadong emosyonal, hindi ka ba nagsasawa kahit minsan?" dagdag ni Shino._

' _kahit minsan eh hindi pa ito nakararanas magkagirlfriend man lang eh parang alam na alam na nya ang lahat. Nagkalat talaga ang mga feeling at makapal ang mukha dito'_

" _hyuuga, lumayo ka naman kahit minsan sa asawa mo" dumating pala itong yelong to. _

" _anu naman ang pakialam mo sa buhay ko?"_

" _binibigyan lang kita ng payo. Napapansin kasi namin dito na yang asawa mo ay lalong dumadalas ang pagtatalak at madalas na ring magkagulo ditto sa lugar natin. Pinasasanay mo kasi."_

' _may punto sya… pero hindi ko naman kayang ganunin si Tenten…"_

_katapusan ng Flashback_

"ewan" bulong ni Neji sa sarili. Kasabay noon ay kinuha nya si Ace sa sofa at nagdala ng konting damit nila. Aalis sya…

wala sa sarili si Tenten ng mga sandali na umalis ang mag-ama.

'buwan-buwan na lang ay nangyayari ito sa amin. Ako na lang palagi ang dahilan…'

samantala, ang mag-ama ay dahan-dahang papalayo na sa kanilang bahay. Sila'y bagong gising pa lang. gutom. At wala sa mood na maglakad ng 10 kilometro. At talaga namang hindi nakikisama ang panahon. Medyo umaambon na ng kaunti ng silay lumisan ngayon pakiramdam nila ay babagyo pa.

"ang malas naman natin…"

"wahh.. mu..mahh.. ma!"

" miss mo na ba ang mami mo?"

"…"

" balik na kaya tayo?"

"…"

"wag na lang muna…"

"mum!"

"ano?"

" mamam!"

"?"

"teka muna… umuulan kailangan natin ng masisilungan"

"maman…. Wahhhhhhh!"

tumatakbo na si Neji pero parang napakalayo pa rin ng Hotel Lavache. Naiinis na sya sinabayan pa ito ng kawirdohan ng kanyang anak sa pagsasalita ng mga bagay na hindi nya maintindihan. Ipinagtataka nya lang ay kung paano naiintindihan ni Tenten ang sinasabi ng batang to.

Sa wakas nakarating na rin sila sa loob ng mainit na kwarto ng hotel. Inilapag si Ace ng kanyang ama at ito'y gumapang patungo sa dulo ng kama.

"ano ka ba namang bata ka? Ipinahahamak mo ang sarili mo… dun ka sa kabilang dulo… tulog muna tayo"

"mamam!'

"shhh…"

Nagtataka ba kayo kung bakit parang wala trabaho sa buhay itong si Neji? Well, dalawang buwan sya ng leave sa trabaho dahil malapit ng manganak ulit si Tenten. Masipag kasi itong dalawang to gumawa ng anak. 1 taon pa lang ang nakakaraan ng isilang sa mundo ang panganay nila eh sinundan agad. Hay.. Neji ano bang naisip mo at iniwan mo si Tenten mag-isa baka bigla na lang manganak yun ng wala ka…

"OO NGA!" ang mga bagay na sinabi ko ay naisip nya rin… pero syempre sya yata ang kilalang si hyuuga neji. Hindi nya hahayaang matalo ang kanyang pride kaya nag-isip sya ng paraan para makalapit siya kay Tenten pero hindi sya makikita.

Dumungaw siya sa bintana at pinagmasdan ang bahay sa harap.

" aba, buo pa pala ang bahay naming…" nasabi nya sa sarili.

"teka… bahay pala naming to!" mga 10 metro lang naman ang layo ng hotel na ito sa bahay nila.

At doon nga nabuo ang plano ni Neji na huwag na munang bumalik sa bahay ng ilang araw ngunit mababantayan nya pa rin si Tenten kung sakali mang may mangyari sa kanya.

Doon rin sya nagkaroon ng oras upang magmuni-muni sa kanilang nakaraan.

_Flashback_

" _ang cute sana nung babae kaya lang gangster…" _

" _cute ba yun?"kanyang sagot_

_noong mga panahong nagaaral pa sila sa Academy, masasabing si Lee ang bestfriend ni Neji. Sya lang kasi ang nakakatagal sa kayabangan ng ating bida. Bagong dating lang si Tenten ngunit nakakaakit na sya ng matinding atensyon mula sa mga estudyante. Kabilang na doon si Lee kahit na nanliligaw din it okay Haruno Sakura._

"_wala ka talagang taste, Lee. Anung maganda kay Tenten?" ipinahayag ni Neji ang kanyang pagkaayaw kay Tenten ng may kalakasan. Ang mga ito ay hindi naiwasang marinig ng kanyang tinutukoy._

"_anung maganda sa akin?" lumabas ang mga ugat sa noo ng babae at handa nang talunan si Neji nang biglang…_

"_Neji-kun! Pakasalan mo na ko ngayon!"_

"_Neji! I love you, pare!"_

"_ang seksi mo!"_

_dumating bigla ang isang tribo ng fan girls ni Neji. Yung iba sa kanila nagsasideline din bilang fan girls ni Uchiha Sasuke kapag absent ang idol nila. Ang tribong ito ay yung bayolente masyado at handang ibuwis ang layp nila para sa natatanging batang ito. Noon lang nagpasalamat si Neji na dumating sila. Hindi sa natatakot sya kay Tenten pero may galang naman sya sa babae at ayaw nyang manakit hanggat maari. _

_May iba pang tribo ang fan girls ni Neji, kung tribo man ang matatawag mo sa kanila. Sila kasi ung mga pormal at edukada/edukadong mga uri. Yung iba hindi bulgaran kung magpakita ng lab kay Neji. Pero nonetheless, lahat sa kanila ay matindi ang paghanga coolest na mag-aaral sa Academy. Malaki nga lang ang ulo._

_Natinag si Tenten sa mga taong ito. _

"_may araw ka sa akin, Hyuuga" ang kanyang nasabi. Ngumiti pa ito sa kalaban. _

"…" _natahimik si Neji. Maganda nga sya… _

_nagustuhan nya ang ngiti ni Tenten. kakaiba kasi at hindi nya malaman kung ano at bakit._

_Wan wik leyter…_

_… just one smile is needed to change everything…_

_aba.. makata ka pala, Neji. Pinasusulat ni Sir Iruka ang mga bata ng isang tula ng pag-ibig. Ewan kung bakit yun ang tema ngunit matindi ang impak nito sa klase. _

_…give me your love and I'll give you my life…_

_sincere sya sa tulang ito. Hindi tulad ng dati na pinupuno nya lang ng pambobola. Pakiramdam nya ay para syang lumulutang sa ulap._

_…please answer me yes, my love and I'll promise we would never part…_

_tumatalbog nanaman ang kanyang hart. Tinamaan sya sa babaeng nakikipagbasag- ulo sa ibang babae._

_…I would love you for eternity even if you have me forgotten…_

_hindi nya na alam kung may sense ito at paano ito tatapusin. Basta alam nyang ang tulang ito ay hindi nya dapat ipasa sa iskul. _

_' tatapusin ko ang tulang ito… kapag nasabi ko na sa kanya ang nararamdaman ko…'_

_syempre, sigurado si Neji na sasagutin sya agad ng oo ng mahal nyang babae. Malaki nga ang ulo di ba?_

_… ang aking pinakamamahal na ina…_

_gumawa syang muli ng isa pang tula. This time, tungkol ito sa kanyang ina. Inabot sya ng 10 dekada bago ito natapos. _

_1:30! Na! matulog! Ka! Na! sumisigaw na ang kanyang alarm clock. 1:30 kasi lagi ng madaling araw natutulog si Neji. _

_Tinungo nya ang banyo at nagbihis ng pantulog. _

"_1:30 na Neji, hanggang ngayon iniisip mo pa rin sya…" bulong nya._

_Tenten's POV_

_Kagigising ko lang… heto nanaman ang isang walang kakwenta-kwentang bahagi ng aking buhay. Nagdidiliryo na nga ako sa sobrang katamaran ko pagpasok sa Academy. Sinamahan pa ng isang –totut- na lalaki na sobrang bilib sa sarili._

_Ano na kayang petsa ngayon… 24 na… _

_Malapit na pala akong magkaroon…( monthly period) hmmm… kailangan kong umabsent muna sandali! Yey!_

_Neji's POV_

_Inaantok pa ko ah… papasok na nanaman ako… yes, hahabulin nanaman ako ng mga girlets sa skul. Hay… ganyan talaga ang buhay ng isang gwapo at matalinong tulad ko…_

_24 na pala.. malapit na ung yearly convention sa skul… ano kaya ang magandang gawin ko?_

_End_

_Sa di inaasahang pagkakataon, si Tenten ay hindi makakaabsent sa kadahilanang kapag wala daw syang naipresent sa klase sa convention ay uulit sya ng isang taon sa Academy. At isang pang di-inaasahang pagkakataon.. ( ok, inaasahan nyo na to), sya nagging partner ni Neji.. (kitams?) _

_"AAANNOOO?" _

_"nakakarindi ang boses mo, Tenten. Minsan umayos ka naman na parang babae"_

_"kapal din ng pagmumukha mo! Ikaw nga dyan eh.. mas mahaba pa yang buhok mo sa akin!"_

_"mas gusto ko ang ganito.. at isa pa hindi ako umaarteng babae, di tulad mo.."_

_"aba naku! Wag mo nga akong pakialaman, panget ka!"_

_"……… tinawag mo ba akong panget?"_

_" hindi lang panget, mayabang at sobrang bading!"_

_"…hindi ako pumapatol sa tibo…"_

_"Sige subukan mo pa ang pasensya ko lalaki ka! Baka hindi muna Makita ang bukas!"_

_sa mga oras na ito, nakatingin na ang lahat ng tao… at sumingit sa eksena si Sir Iruka… "alam ko namang nagmamahalan kayo… kaya wag na ninyo nang gawin ang paglalambingan dito…"_

_tumigil ang oras.. hindi nila naintindihan ang guro… hanggang si Naruto, isang gunggong ay nagsalita…_

_" kayo na pala!"_

_tumahimik muli ang buong mundo…_

_para sa mga slow…(joke lang) si Sir Iruka ay sarkastikong sinabi ang mga iyon.. meaning kabaliktaran noon ang ibig nyang ipahiwatig._

_0000_

oi! Mga people! Sana nagustuhan nyo… pakiramdam ko ksi ako lang ang nageenjoy sa mga fics ko kaya naman… sabihin nyo lang… ititigil ko na ung story kung sobrang korni na… salamat! Review naman po kayo! Mahabag!


End file.
